Dois-je te laisser partir
by ettoile
Summary: Le Capitaine Jim Kirk ne sait plus où il en est ni ce qu'il doit faire depuis que Spock a disparu. Doit-il se résigner et écouter les dernières paroles de son ami ? Ou combattre, rester déterminé et, peut-être, trouver une solution ? (Se situe entre le film Star Trek 2 et Star Trek 3. K/S. OS fini.)
1. Poème (James T Kirk)

**Hello à tous ! Je reviens (enfin ?) avec une fic ! Ou plutôt un one-shot.**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez x**

**Reviews : merci beaucoup à _MariMagda_, _Milley Black_ et _Jimmy Castiel_ pour vos reviews sur le 1er chapitre de ma fic Une étrange maladie. Ça m'a énormément touchée !**

**Je te réponds ici _MariMagda_ puisque je ne peux pas t'envoyer de mp : oui c'est le grand écart ! Mais que veux-tu ? Dans la vie, on ne choisit pas toujours ce que l'on veut xD et merci ^^**

**Droits : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent ! En revanche, le texte et l'histoire, ça c'est à moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Pourquoi est-ce si dur de te laisser partir ?_

_Pourquoi...alors que c'est le choix logique ? Alors que c'est la seule décision à prendre ?_

_La seule...vraiment ?_

_Pourquoi ne puis-je te garder près de moi ? A jamais ?_

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit au bonheur ?_

_Qu'est-ce le bonheur si tu n'es plus là ?_

_A quoi rime cette vie si je vis...sans toi ?_

_Mon cher et regrettable ami,_

_Je regrette..._

_Je regrette de rompre ma promesse._

_Je regrette de ne pas être assez fort pour vivre sans toi..._

_Je regrette tant, si tu savais..._

_Tout. Je sacrifierais tout pour toi._

_Me pardonneras-tu ?_

_Me reviendras-tu ?_

_Seras-tu toi-même à nouveau ?_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce si dur sans toi ?_

_Pourquoi suis-je tant désespéré depuis que tu n'es plus là ?_

_Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable d'honorer ta dernière volonté ?_

_Je regrette tant...si tu savais..._

_Je regrette de n'avoir su protéger mon fils._

_Je regrette d'avoir détruit l'Enterprise, ma Dame d'argent._

_Je regrette surtout de ne pas avoir pu te sauver, toi._

_Je suis perdu sans toi._

_Que dois-je faire ?_

_Qui croire ?_

_Qui écouter ?_

_Dois-je te laisser partir..._

_….Spock..._

**Ça vous a plu ? Non ? Une petite review quand même ?**

**J'ai écris ce « poème » (j'espère que ça y ressemble un peu) en écoutant l'OST de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles :**

** : / / w w w . ? v = o  
**

**(enlever les espaces)**

**Sinon. J'espère que vous avez un peu aimer quand même ! Je suis pas si nulle que ça...si ? XD**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Kirk et Spock. Je suis devenu accro à ce pairing depuis six jours alors j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue avec ce texte.**


	2. Poème (Spock)

**Coucou tout le monde ! N'arrivant pas encore à finir un OS, j'ai eu de l'inspi' pour ça donc voilà ! Et je voulais poster un truc avant mon stage~**

**C'est pas une suite, mais dans un sens c'est lié donc. Bref. Voilà.**

**Même droits que pour le précédent.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Des fois je me dis que je l'ai mérité._

_Tu n'es plus là, à cause de moi._

_Ils m'en veulent, tous, pourtant ils ne disent rien._

_Et leur silence est plus parlant que tous les mots..._

_Je me hais._

_Est-ce possible ? Puis-je me haïr ?_

_Puis-je éprouvé, moi, un vulcain, une émotion si humaine ?_

_Oui. C'est drôle._

_Tu n'es plus là, à cause de moi_

_Et pourtant j'entends encore ton rire._

_Je vois encore ton sourire, tes yeux qui brillent._

_Je te vois encore._

_Un rêve ? Un rêve éveillé ?_

_Ma santé décline on dirait._

_J'arrive encore à te sentir, presque à te toucher._

_Comment est-ce possible ?_

_Es-tu là, près de moi, comme tu l'as toujours été ?_

_Ne parts pas._

_Pas sans moi. Prends-moi._

_Je te donnerais ma vie en échange._

_Alors reviens...s'il te plaît._

_Le destin est injuste. Le destin est cruel._

_Ce n'est pas normal._

_Ce n'est pas...logique._

_Pourquoi._

_Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ce jour-là ?_

_Pourquoi m'as-tu écouté à ce moment-là ?_

_Pourquoi t'es-tu senti concerner par ma situation ?_

_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas simplement parti ?_

_Ô pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te fasse ça ?_

_Pardonne-moi._

_Veux-tu ?_

_Mon esprit n'est pas tranquille._

_Le sera-t-il si tu me pardonne ?_

_Est-ce que je le mérite ?_

_Toutes ces fois où je t'ai sauvé,_

_compensent-t-elles cette fois où je t'ai tué ?_

_Violemment._

_Je suis désolé. C'est étonnant._

_Je ressens toutes sortes de choses depuis que tu n'es plus là._

_Est-ce normal ? J'ai peur._

_Dis-moi, suis-je normal ?_

_Je ne comprends plus rien._

_Les choses changent et je le vois._

_Mais je ne comprends pas._

_Soudain, une lumière._

_Un espoir. Une chance._

_J'ai la foi, à nouveau._

_Je te revois et tu souris._

_Tu vas bien, tu m'as pardonné._

_Est-ce réel ? Non._

_Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un songe._

_Des larmes._

_Et je pleure._

_Je pleure ma peine._

_Je pleure ton absence._

_Je pleure mon pêché._

_Je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré..._

_Ai-je seulement déjà pleuré ?_

_Désespérant._

_Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour me mettre dans tous mes états._

_Il n'y a vraiment que toi qui me fasse réagir comme ça._

_Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour me faire tout oublier._

_Il n'y a donc que toi que je n'oublierais pas._

_Il n'y a donc que toi qui me fera réagir._

_Il n'y a donc qu'avec toi que je vivrais._

_Lentement._

_Comme une aiguille transperçant mon cœur, je réalise._

_Tu n'es définitivement plus là._

_Je suis seul désormais._

_Je suis fort, vraiment fort._

_Pourtant je n'y arrive pas._

_Je ne le peux pas._

_Je n'y arrive pas._

_Pardonne-moi._

_C'est au-dessus de mes forces._

_Je ne peux laisser les choses ainsi._

_Je dois le faire._

_Pour toi._

_Pour nous._

_Mais j'hésite encore..._

_Dois-je te laisser partir..._

…_.Jim..._

**Et voilà ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. Je n'ai pas réussi à écrire exactement ce que je voulais, mais j'en suis quand même un peu satisfaite.**

**Une review en échange d'un biscuit ?**


	3. Poème (Kirk et Spock)

**Me revoilà tout le monde ! Merci encore pour vos reviews sur les 2 « chapitres » précédents et les favoris ! Vraiment merci, ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris ! -verse une larme-**

**Je dédis ce « chapitre » à d_uneline_ car c'était son idée (son _souhait_ devrais-je dire) d'en faire un où ils se retrouvent et avec leur point de vu mélanger. J'espère que ma façon de faire va te plaire très chère ;)**

**Réponse à _Guest_ : merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce poème te plaira même si il n'y a pas McCoy. N'hésites pas à me donner ton avis !**

**Droits : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent ! En revanche, le texte et l'histoire, ça c'est à moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Quand je t'ai vu bouger, respirer, j'ai su._

**Quand j'ai senti mon corps bouger, respirer, j'ai eu peur.**

_Mon cœur n'a fait qu'un bond_

**Pourquoi étais-je à nouveau ici, en vie ?**

_Quand tu as ouvert les yeux._

**Ce n'était pas normal.**

_Tu étais en vie, à nouveau._

**Ce n'était pas logique. J'étais mort.**

_Tu t'es levé et m'a regardé._

**J'avais senti mon cœur s'arrêter, mes yeux se fermés à jamais.**

_Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte,_

**Alors pourquoi, comment ?**

_Mais tes yeux ont toujours été aussi sombre ?_

**Quand mes yeux se sont ouverts et que je l'ai vu, j'ai su.**

_Je pouvais aisément m'y noyer._

**C'était lui. Mon souffle de vie.**

_Tu étais si beau avec les cheveux long,_

**Grâce à lui j'étais là. J'avais une seconde chance.**

_Je ne te laisserais plus les couper._

**Merci.**

_Je ne te quitterais plus._

**Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas.**

_Jamais._

**Nous ne serons plus séparer. Jamais.**

_Cette souffrance, ce vide sidéral qui m'aspirait_

**L'horrible sensation que j'avais ressentis quand tu m'as quitté,**

_Lorsque je t'ai vu rendre ton dernier soupir,_

**L'impression de mourir chaque jour sans pourtant y parvenir,**

_Lorsque j'ai vu tes yeux se fermer lentement,_

**La peur de ne plus entendre ton rire cristallin,**

_Lorsque ton corps a eu un dernier soubresaut..._

**De ne plus voir tes cheveux blond ou tes yeux marrons...**

_Non. Plus jamais._

**Non. Plus jamais.**

_Mes bras vont t'enlacer, t'enfermer, te protéger._

**Je changerais pour toi, pour nous.**

_Ils te garderont prisonnier, au chaud, en sécurité._

**Je ne laisserais plus ma nature vulcaine nous séparer.**

_Tu resteras près de moi._

**Tu resteras près de moi.**

_Je l'ai décidé, respecte ma volonté._

**Je le veux, c'est ma décision.**

_C'est égoïste, je sais._

**Elle est logique, je crois, je ne sais pas.**

_Moi je ne t'avais pas écouté, j'ai rompu ma promesse._

**Ce n'est pas grave. Logique ou pas**

_Mais cette fois tout a changé._

**Ça n'a plus d'importance.**

_Je ne referais pas cette erreur,_

**Je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs,**

_Je ne te laisserais plus partir..._

**Je ne te laisserais plus partir...**

…_.Spock..._

…**.Jim...**

**Et voilà ! Cette fois, c'est VRAIMENT la FIN de ce one-shot !**

**J'espère que cette « conclusion » vous plaît et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes !**

**J'ai choisis de mettre les paroles de Spock en gras pour éviter de tout mettre en italique, on n'aurait rien compris sinon xD (oui car je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais d'habitude, peu importe qui pense/parle, dans ces cas-là je mets tout en italique)**

**Une petite review pour me féliciter d'avoir fini ?**

**Ou juste pour me donner votre avis ? :D**


End file.
